Porcelain Princess
by MarchingBagira
Summary: Lucy is the Princess of Fiorre, acting as a Doll in a glass case. She helps run the kingdom and will be deciding the next King, she must manipulate behind the scenes and make sure she isn't a threat but let people know their place. There are threats in her kingdom she must manage whether it be political, personal, or romantic. How will she handle the stress? NaLu,LaxMir etc.
1. It Begins

**Hey everyone this is going to be a new story, hopefully all of you enjoy it. I do not own Fairy Tail or any of the characters in it. This will have romance and later on more intense romance, it mainly be drama and the characters that will be focused on are as follows: Lucy, Jellal, Levy, and Laxus and maybe some more depending on how the story goes and what I have time for. I will try to update weekly usually on a Sunday. Please leave reviews if you like the story so far and if you have input that would be fantastic, if there is something later on you want to see more of that is also ok. Enjoy!**

Dolls. Wearing frilly dresses, shiny shoes with tiny buckles, rosy cheeks, their tiny smiles coupled by their lifeless and uncomplacent expression. They sit and take in everything around them, listen to everything you say and never talk back. Some can now be manipulated to sit, stand, or pose however their owner desires them. No one expects anything from a doll, she is only used as a decoration and is admired by all who come across her.

That is what it is like to be a daughter of noble birth. I am painted to be the perfect lady from the way I do my hair, the underwear I have under my dresses and the type of shoes I wear- no buckles of course. Dolls are a little more innocent in their use, I am a walking item waiting to be bought. Everything I wear shows off my body in the minds of others, my bustier squeezed my lower abdomen and forced my already large chest up for people to see my cleavage. It was disgusting really but I wasn't the only Doll in this world. I sit next to others and sometimes out of view of others we can interact and share our woes.

Today was an engagement announcement for one of my good noble friends, she was one of the lucky ones who was able to actually fall in love with a man of high enough status for her father to approve of. Behind the scenes of everyone celebrating her engagement was almost a giant marriage interview for other ladies who have not been "able" to catch a nobleman's heart yet. My chamber maids had made me a special gift at this occasion with the latest hair and makeup, my sunshine colored locks were put up in a "messy" bun which was actually coordinated by a ponytail and taking strands of hair from one side of the ponytail to the other, a sock being the base for the poof, my bun almost resembled the pattern of a knit cap or scarf. All of it was sprayed neatly and became rock hard on the back of her head, which made it hard to move but she wasn't going to tell her maids she didn't love it. The best part of the style was her personal signature of braids, the one thing she asked of her maids is to always have some kind of braid involved, it gave her a small bit of the freedom she craved, today two braids from the top corner of her forehead were pulled delicately back to give a curve and disappeared into her bun. Quite honestly this was her favorite hairstyle so far but she would say that about anything her maids did to it, they were fabulous at their jobs.

The face of a noble lady started with fixing and smoothing out the color on her face to give her the porcelain look, highlighters lined the top of her cheek bones, the bridge of her nose, her temples and her jaw. A shade darker was put on her cheeks to give the illusion of high cheek bones, the side of her nose to give an elegant and small nose, a touch under her bottom lip to make them look plump and a smidge on her hair line. Her brown eyes were enhanced by the pale purple base of eye shadow and the darker purple set into the crease of her eye, a white eye shadow was placed under her eyebrows and at the corner of her eyes where her tear ducts are. God did she love the way her eyes looked in the mirror with that alone, a small line of eyeliner with a thin swipe at the side gave the final pop that everything needed and gave a foundation for her mascara to make her eyelashes longer. She was becoming more and more like a doll. Eyebrows were filled in with pencil and thinned and a thin a fair colored pink blush was applied to her cheeks.

She purposefully didn't want to stand out too much at the engagement party for her friend so that she didn't steal the thunder but none of the nobles were REALLY paying attention to the new couple other than to congratulate them because there was no benefit to flatter her or him anymore. Their future was now set and it was up to nobles to either get in good with their parents on a business stand point or to find marriage partners. The classical music played through the room and quiet chatter echoed through the ballroom. This gathering was actually at her palace as an engagement gift from her father Jude Heartfillia, it was one way to get in good with the new combined family he was taking advantage of her relationship for a business advantage. Look at our money, enjoy this one of a kind party, look at my daughter, all the luxuries we can buy, and look at our ties- that was what all of this was unconsciously saying and everyone played into it. Noblemen fall prey to it all the time.

They stared at me as I came down the stairs with some of my ladies, I liked to pretend that I wasn't the only one on display but I knew very much that there was a glass case around me with a lock that no one could break just yet. That's why they desired me even more, it made my skin crawl under my dress. My dress was themed as green and white with silver accents to compliment my eyes and the eye shadow I had on. White ruffles lined my neck line that dropped just low enough to show enough cleavage to tantalize, white ribbon laced up underneath her boobs like a corset to give accent to the height and perkiness of her bosom and came to appoint around her belly button. Her sleeves reach just passed her elbows which was absolutely annoying for her to deal with but she pushed the urge to rip them off mostly because of how much money was wasted getting this tailored and made just for this occasion, white ruffles at the end of the sleeves made it more tolerable than most of her dresses though since it gave the sleeves a little more length. Her skirt started at her hip bones and poofed out majorly, more than normal actually, it was given shape by a bone structure and lots of tulle and white ruffled fabric underneath to fill the void under her dress so everyone could imagine how thin and smooth her legs were as she came down the stairs. The dress itself had a line of white ruffle at the end of skirt was well.

Once she made it into the party her maids had all departed except for one, "My lady will you be fine for now?" Lucy gave her a slow and elegant nod to answer her question. In public speaking to a servant was considered taboo only because most think of them as rabble no matter how high their servant status was within the status that and they were judge by how well they could read their masters and their guests. She bowed and dismissed herself to take care of guests, leaving her master alone to navigate the herd. "Your Highness." Earlier than usual, a man stepped to my side and held out a hand, "Would you accompany me with a dance?" She knew this voice from somewhere and she turned to see Jellal one of the royal knights who were guarding the nobles this evening.

Lucy nodded to him and placed her right hand on top of his, "I've been working on my dancing, I hope it is satisfactory." She gave a genuine smile toward him and he tried his best not to laugh.

"As always I am in your care." She took over the dance sometimes and could make it seem like it was the talent of her partner. When they stepped out onto the floor eyes started to stare at them and more whispers started to grow from the silence. "You are looking more polished today." They did their respective bow before starting their dance. She didn't give him much of a chance to by the lead and went straight into her favorite dance one that required exaggerated movements and wide steps, she guided him perfectly.

Lucy took the sarcastic jab and smiled, "I always look polished Nutcracker, better watch your sugar plums." She had to watch how much she moved her face, like most noble girls they had to talk the least amount as possible and if they did it needed to only accent the feature on her face, she can't show too much teeth and she also can't show much expression except for happiness.

Jellal spun her around and caught her gently upon her return, their bodies were far enough apart still to fit another person which was also an unspoken rule on elegance. "Oh I see that you are as lively as ever, I have reports for you."

Her heart skipped with fear, "Please give them to Virgo, I believe she went to check to monitor the halls for any wandering eyes." He nodded his head and spun her one last time at the end of song where they actually stayed attached at arm's reach away. Neither of them faltered or breathed heavily, her because it was unbecoming and he was just filled with a fighter's energy.

They bowed once more together and departed, she into a crowd of her fellow ladies who gawked and squealed over the fact that she had one of the hottest royal guard in the capital. "She is a princess of course, she needs the best of the best. I hear though that he is such a high rank when it comes to guards that he could marry a noble lady!" That was usually unheard of among them because guards were there to sacrifice their lives not to be married into them, unless you could prove your strength, loyalty and cunning no guard would ever have a chance at a noble lady, even then sometimes you have to work for that family for years before a father could deem you worthy.

"He is a very nice guard and any lady who could capture his heart would be lucky but, he doesn't get close to anyone he knows his job fairly well." Lucy started to explain and they all whined which made her take her fan and tap their elbows when she saw a nobleman within arm's length away. "Be careful they don't hear you whine, no man wants a woman who complains so don't make them think you would." They all nodded and took her advice, thanking her and blushing over the fact that they got a tip from their Princess. "I best be on my way." She bowed to them and they returned it, trying to copy her as well. It was always cute to see other noble girls work so hard and absorb their surroundings.

As she stepped away a few of the older men came to flatter her and request marriage interviews for their relatives, she gladly smiled and took in everything and took mental notes of all the men she needed to schedule those interviews for. "I will gladly met him, if you could leave some of the contact information with my lady Aries I will send a date right away, any relative of Duke Comington is a worthy man to see." That made his cheeks blush and he laughed whole heartedly.

"So Princess, I see you are gathering some more men to put under your pointy heels…" A shiver went down her spine as a hand gently gets placed on her back, she doesn't flinch or move and lets him move to meet her eyes. He didn't deserve any extra attention.

Lucy just watches as he gracefully steps around her and gives her a cocky grin, "Mr. Dreyar, always a pleasure to see you." This is when she felt more like a Doll, people like him who thought they were entitled to whatever they had set their eyes on, and right now it was the throne in the reflection on my eyes.

He scoffed and reached for my hand to kiss, not as a sign of respect but as possession, I had to let him take it but he exerted all the effort. "Oh Your Highness don't let your smile fade or else everyone will start to whisper." He let go of her hand and placed his own behind his back.

Lucy wanted to hit him, "And what is it I can help you with this evening? And where are your usual attendants?" Usually he had a crew that followed around a little nearby but this time she couldn't find them just back looking in the direction she was facing.

He grabbed a drink off a tray coming by and took a sip before answering, "Doing some mingling of their own. You aren't the only one making connections Princess, at some point you'll be doing that for me too."

Lucy lightly grabbed the drink from his hand and placed it on the other tray that came by, "I'm sorry Mr. Dreyar but that won't be happening at all." She kept the smile on her face and her voice low so that no one could be able to hear them bicker. "I'm looking for a King not a power hungry child, and I will not be a trophy wife." He only stood there and took her fire with a cocky ass grin, oh he made her so mad. "When you can control the poverty and the crime in Magnolia without underhanded methods or shipping them away then you can come find Jellal or Loke to schedule a meeting over your potential. Until then I will be running a kingdom alongside the King of Fiorre in place of my mother." She bowed to him and excused herself, feeling his gaze searing the back of her neck.

She managed to mingle more and receive some statuses of her capitals and other nobles and exchange gossip with the ladies of the families without exchanging any of her own. Every rumor had a smidge of truth behind it and if she heard something about a noble she either needed to check in on that person to confirm or offer her assistance, after a while she escaped into the hallways that were being patrolled by servants to make sure the guests stayed in the ballroom. "Almost time…" She whispered as the clock ticked in the hallway, this certain piece was something her mother had bought in the market one day from a merchant who really needed the money to feed his family. Lucy touched it gingerly and took in the wood smell, it hurts to remember her mother but it also had a nice feeling underneath. Her father wanted to get rid of everything that reminded him of her but he forgot this one piece and she bribed the servants not to tell him. This and her giant portrait hidden behind some curtains in the mainhall.

Lucy's mind then remembered the report Jellal had brought and she couldn't wait to read it. It was about time to thank everyone for coming to the party, again, wish that they'd come back, tell them to have a safe journey and all of the flatter that they crave from her. "Oh shoot I almost forgot." She gave the clock one more touch before she rushed down the hall and back to the ballroom doors, she cracked her neck and made sure everything was back in place before opening the door and stepping back in. She had forgotten to congratulate the engaged couple and it needed to happen before everyone started to leave. She elegantly floated across the smooth floor until she reached he friend and her fiancée at the end of the room. "Your Highness!" Her friend announced and quickly bowed before exchanging bows.

"Cynthia it is wonderful to see you glowing, I imagine everything has been great so far?" The brunette woman nodded and gave such a wonderful happy expression almost like looking at a new litter of puppies.

She almost began to cry but she held it in, "It has been so wonderful and we appreciate so much that you offered your ballroom to host this occasion, it is so much easier for everyone to travel to the kingdom than it is to travel to our homes." The girl leaned in a little closer, "Thank you for your advice Lucy this never would've happened without you"

What she said wasn't a lie, as a Princess people do take your word more highly than the normal noble lady and as the key to being their heir to a kingdom no one would disagree with what she would say, thankfully she wasn't the kind of person to take advantage of that power. She had worked her way into an inner circle at her friend's father's personal company and was able to give her father the impression and the permission he needed to approve of their engagement. When Lucy was sure he would say yes she had told her friend to ask her father about the possibility of an engagement and he did not hesitate. "Cynthia I'd do anything to see my friends happy." She made her own relationships, her own connections and the benefit for having them engaged would help the stability of Cynthia's nation which in turn would help her people. Cynthia's nation had a major income and trade of farming goods –seeds, livestock, crops, and farming equipment- although it sounds like they would be a poor nation they were very much well off but the people that couldn't make it in their nation were homeless and had no chance of recovery but no way to leave. With this new income from the engagement and trade they will be able to help those who won't be able to help themselves. "Have you seen my father?"

The happy woman nodded, "He was the first one to congratulate us but I haven't seen him since." Great. That means he was in his study, that man always left her to do the social parts and he handled most of the political parts, though she was now in charge of some of that too.

"Thank you very much, tell your fiancée that he is a lucky man." They exchanged another set of bows and Lucy excused herself so that she could beat everyone to the exit to say goodbyes.

Once everyone had left Lucy was not able to relax until she got into her room, all of her servants needed to see how much of a lady she was, if rumors start about any noble it's because of the staff, they have to gossip and chatter to get through their work day, it was the only real enjoyment they had. Aries, one of her close maids/helpers, gave her a stack of papers of contact information with all of the marriage candidates, this was no laughing matter, the person who married her would become King and she had some say in that decision mostly because she needed to be able to assist the King in the future and work behind the scenes to run the Kingdom. Lucy Heartfillia wasn't a dumb Princess and everyone knew that by now. "I appreciate it Aries, you are done for the day, let Leo know that he is done for the day too." Lucy winked at the pinkette who blushed furiously due to her shy nature and gave her a small nod before walking away. Those two were cute together and they have worked hard for years with the royal family along with a lot of other servants. Once Lucy reached her room she unzipped the back of her dress and pushes it off of her body, she was undressed in 5 seconds and had a nightgown on in 2, and she hurried over to her nightstand where a folder sat with a few papers inside. "Finally…" taking her seat on the nice white wood chair and hesitantly grabbed the papers inside, taking a deep breath and reading.

"Oh goodness no…"

**Hey guys! Thanks for the view! Follow to get alerts on updates and leave your opinions in the comment section!**


	2. To the Rescue (fixed)

**Hey everyone thank you for the feedback it was nice to hear that some people enjoyed it, I will be posting this chapter a little early mostly to try and get more exposure for the story. I will be posting a chapter on Sunday though so no worries. I do not own Fairy Tail or the characters enjoy**

_Thunk Thunk,_ a moss haired assistant knocked on a large wooden door, its accents were sharp and the design was bold, most would go for whimsical lines and curves carved into their door but the Duke was someone more direct. A long curved line ran on the outside of the whole design, slash marks carved into it like a wild animal had been the one to do the job three thick blocks were placed on the inside with no more than a fists space between them. All three had an intricate diamond shape carved into them with lines that almost seemed like lighting making up the pieces, there were some curves and swirls that only brought out the intensity of the jagged and more prominent part of the diamond, all of this was a signal of what kind of man sat beyond this entryway. "Master Drayer I have news from the group you hired."

"Come in, make it quick." The assistant was a man who had an aura of power and the confidence of a house cat. His men only wore the finest of clothing at all times and today it was an ensemble of a long red coat with black lining and three silver buttons. A long sleeved white shirt was placed neatly underneath mostly hidden by the jacket the only real stand out part being the gently ruffled collar at the neck and the repeating ruffle at the ends of the sleeves. Black pants and shoes to match and a thick red belt that helped hold a sword in a black sheath. "What is their current status?"

With a small bow the man then proceeded to answer, "Currently in route, they require upfront payment before proceeding." Laxus leaned back in his massive black chair and gave a look of boredom.

He waved at his assistant, "Tell them they'll do it now or won't get paid at all I don't have the time to deal with feeble servants. You may go now Freed."

His assistant kept standing there though which drew his curiosity, "Well sir. I actually have a report as well."

"And?" The blond haired nobleman was tired of the small talk. He stood now to show off his garb fit for a King. A dark blue jacket with many buttons, some without any real purpose, gold lining and ropes handing off his shoulders and lining the coat, a black feather like collar with a cape that dropped to his knees. The only thing missing would be the crown you could almost see on the top of his head. "I don't have time for idle chat."

Freed straightened himself up, being in the presence of someone resembling a lion was threatening for a house cat. "The last shipment was taken."

"What did you say?"

"The description given by that ruffian of a ship captain said that masked assailants attacked and took the cargo, the only person they had left was a small boy who had gone back into the fray for a loved one." He took a deep breath and calmed his nerves, Laxus just stared for a moment pissed as hell that someone would dare go against him. Recently the vigilante group had become more prominent and more confident in their endeavors and it was becoming a nuisance. Soon word would get out that he was unable to handle his own city.

Laxus cracked his neck to relax and turned to face a giant set of windows behind him. He was stationed outside of the city for protection and because the air was thick and grimy, and the sight of poor people only made him angry. "Where is that boy?"

Freed snapped his fingers and the door opened with an orange haired woman. She was clad in almost the same outfit as Freed but a dark green like his hair, long green and black boots and a long bustier styled top under her jacket that showed off her assets. "Lord Drayer." The woman bowed to him, dragging a small black haired boy in tow. The boy looked as if he could strike at any moment and when the woman assistant noticed his impudence she grabbed the back of his head and forced a bow.

The Duke looked the almost escapee up and down and then waved for the both of them to stand properly, "Who came to rescue you?" The boy refused to answer. "Ever do we have a name for this boy?"

"Romeo sir, he was cataloged before the ship was attacked." She had a hold on the back of his shirt even though his hands were tied. "He is a fighter. He has tried to escape since the incident."

Laxus came out from behind his desk and sent a cold air through the room, the boy couldn't help but show some falter in his eyes. He was only, at the looks of it 11 or so. "Who did you go back for?"

Again, there was only silence. Laxus was tired of this game, "Bring him here."

Ever and Freed gave each other worried glances, "Duke Drayer please don't dirty your hands, this boy is not worth it."

"I have an idea on who attacked and-"

"Bring. The boy. Her." Laxus gave them all the glare of a predator. Ever, reluctantly gave a small bow and proceeded to lead the boy closer to the giant mahogany desk that Laxus had placed himself in front of. The boy tried not to lose the fire in his eyes but the closer he got the Duke the faster he realized how weak he really was. "Oh Romeo please don't make this harder than it needs to be. I'll give you one last chance to tell me who it was that saved you."

The boy began to shake but refused to budge. "You give me no choice." He grabbed the kid by his head and lifted him off the ground. Romeo struggled and kicked to get free but the man had a tight hold on him, he couldn't help but whimper a few times and grunt. "I know you know these people. You might be a street rat but the fire in your eyes doesn't come from survival that fire comes from hope. If you want to see your loved one again I suggest you tell me who they are."

Romeo's teeth began to chatter and he stumbled over his words, "I-" Laxus had broken him, a giant grin spread across his face as he waited for the rest. "The family of Drayer will fall. Fairy Tail will prevail…" The boy whispered and grunted, still trying to hold on. Fed up with the nonsense he threw the child toward the bookcase decorating the side of the room, the kid yelled and curled into a ball before landing on the floor. Ever and Freed had flinched briefly and watched Laxus go back to his window.

Just as Ever was going to go for the child Laxus held up his hand, "Freed, get the money they requested and have the fastest delivery man carry it out to them. No stops, this needs to be done now. I will not let a bunch of fairies ruin my plans."

Romeo managed to get himself up using the bookcase on his right, he huffed and heaved himself upright, knocking some books down in the process. He could've sworn he heard a noise from the bookshelf but shook it off when Ever grabbed his shirt again and lead him out of them room. "Come on kid, you just bought yourself some more time in a cell."

"Hold on to your hope as long as you can, because once I take it, you'll never have it back. Romeo."

"Romeo…" a soft voice whispered from behind her secret hutch in the bookshelves. She pushed her white hair back into her bun and quickly opened up a small crawl space to escape, she needed to get back to let everyone know what was going on.

"Fruit here! Get fresh fruit right here!" The merchants called out begging for money. The market place was alive with people and tourists, it was the entrance of the city and everyone seemed to have a good life here. All of it was a cover up for the poverty that lay beyond the market and motels.

In the alleyways lay homeless and hungry people, all waiting for the dropping of the tourists who had the money to spend on pointless items and food. "I don't know where to look Carla…" A little bluenette whined, holding her white kitten with a pink bow around its neck.

The cat meowed back as if she was answering her owner and she giggled, "I won't give up just yet, I've gotta find them soon so we can head back home…" She held back tears and wiped her eyes just to be sure nothing escaped. The cat purred and curled herself around the young girl's neck. "Oh Carla, thank you." _Thud,_ she ran smack into what seemed to be a normal man. "S-Sorry"

"Hey where are your parents?" He tried to pretend to care but the small smirk she could see at the corner of his lip told her otherwise.

She backed away slowly and held up her hands, "They are at a booth a little ways away, I was heading over there now. Just stopped to buy food for my kitty." The cat glared and hissed at the man.

He reached out to pat her on the head and smiled, "Why don't I walk you over? It's dangerous to be alone."

"No thank you, I'm fine!" She grabbed the handles of her backpack tightly before sprinting off.

The rugged man watched as she ran and nudged his partner standing at the vegetables in the booth beside them, "I've got a live one, let's go." They both started walking in the direction she ran but split off and headed down the alleyways in hopes to block her off.

She ran for as long as she could before jumping behind a booth stand to catch her breath, this place was a little more frightful than back home. "Th-that was close." The bluenette reached to pet her cat who was now promptly standing on her backpack before leaping on top of the booth to be a look out. They stayed there for a good few minutes before going about their way down the marketplace and into the poorer parts of the city. She was told to look for an odd symbol to get to the place she was going. "Carla I don't think I'm going to find them…"

"Hey watch where you're walking flame brain!" A navy haired man yelled, showing his companion to the side.

"Maybe you shouldn't throw your body around like a dead guy!" The salmon haired man shoved back, causing a ruckus in the streets of the market place. Catching the eye of some guards.

They hit on each other a few times before they could hear some whispers and noticed the guard were getting closer. Both of them clicked their tongues and stopped fighting reluctantly. "God damn prick, why am I always stuck with you?"

"I hope you don't think I'm happy about it either. I wanted to do a scout alone but no, apparently I can't be trusted alone!" The man threw his hands around and stomped through the streets.

The muscled man began to laugh, "Because you obviously destroy everything in sight AND you draw too much attention Natsu."

The boy called Natsu threw his fist in front of his friend's face and pointed at his chest, "Says the one who is half naked! Where did you even put your clothes Gray?" They began to panic looking for his now missing shirt in the streets. Eventually and older gentleman angrily yelled at Gray for throwing his shirt on top of his prized crops. Both of them apologizing and then running off.

"_**Hey where are your parents?"**_ They heard that awful question and stopped dead in their tracks, now becoming on with the crowd as they walked by. Natsu heard the conversation and their plan to go after her.

Gray touched Natsu's shoulder, "Is it go time?"

Natsu clenched his fists and punched them together, "Let's crack some skulls." They both took to the alleys before managing to get on the rooftops. They had to find that girl before those boozoos did or else she was dead meat.

"My lady…" A maid with thick cufflinks could be heard through the thickness of her study's room.

Lucy turned from her bookcase and called for her to enter, "Any news Virgo?"

The maid shook her head and Lucy whispered a profanity under her breath. "In this case no news is not good news. The vigilante groups are getting out of hand and becoming too prominent, before long Laxus and the other nobles will drown them like rats."

A smaller girl with short blue hair and red reading glasses popped her head out from the bookshelves, "Princess Lucy what do you suppose we do? We can't very well help the vigilantes they are technically breaking the law."

"Someone needs to warn them. Laxus will have them wiped out and fed to the dogs in no time. It just takes one wrong step. Or one very hungry mouth…" The princess was dressed in a pink gown today adorned with a thick white ribbon on her hips that tied into a large bow on her back, the front of the dress opening up into a V shape to show some on the under cushion that was usually hidden. Red material was bunched up at the slit and sat on the back of her dress mostly, for whatever reason to make it seem like she was shapely underneath in that region. Her top opened up in a right side up V with white fluff and red ribbon holding it all in. Her hair was down for today with three braids on each side the top and bottom were smaller braids that looped back to a small ponytail in the back and the middle was a little larger. At the ponytail and larger braid formed underneath and fell down like a waterfall in her hair. She tried not to poke at her hair but the hanging braids were more bothersome than she had thought. Lucy tightened her shimmering pink lips and released several times to show her frustration. "I need Jellal to return from his information gathering, then we can talk… Until then Levy I need you to guide me through the geography of these cities…" Virgo took that as a sign of dismissal and left the large study that The Queen used to inhabit before her passing.

The little girl began to shiver as the sun began to go down and the shadows from all the worn down buildings gave her an eerie feeling. "Carla what do I do?" She whimpered before seeing a dark figure pass through her peripheral. "Who's there?"

"Little girl I thought you were meeting up with your parents?" The familiar man from before walked out of an alleyway behind her and she shot around.

Taking a couple steps back she tried to fake her smile, "Just got lost going back to our resting area, I'll be fine-!" She was stopped by a pudgy belly she sort of bounced off of before feeling too large hands on her tiny shoulders.

The first man began to chuckle, "I'll help you find a place to go, you'll find a nice home with a classy family."

"C-Carla…" She whimpered as her knees began to shake, she reached for her bag to grab a tiny knife only to have it kicked out of her hand.

"No no, if you do something like that then you'll just go to the fields to work."

"Another option is she comes with us." A scratchy and deep voice suggested from behind the scrawny lackey.

"I think I like that idea Gray." The voice wasn't as deep but it still had a threatening tone to it, and for some reason it seemed like it was right behind her. She felt the hands on her shoulders let go and the man behind her let out a horrible and painful groan.

Gray wrapped an arm around the tall guy's throat and held him tight, "So who do you work for? Not like we don't already know right Natsu?"

Natsu wasn't punching the lights out of the bigger guy, "Doesn't hurt to ask I guess."

"W-we don't work for anyone we are private contractors! I don't know who the main guy is!"

Gray and Natsu shared some hearty laughs, "Wow! You don't even know who the head honcho is, that's pathetic. I almost feel bad."

"If he was just a robber I'd let him go."

"Unfortunately he is a kidnapper though, right buddy?" Gray asked and as he began to try and scream for help until the now shirtless man shoved his shirt in the man's mouth.

The little girl watched the exchange go on and when Gray had taken off his shirt she found the symbol she was looking for, "I found you!" She squealed making the two men stop in their tracks from beating the guy to a pulp.

Natsu pointed to himself, "You were looking for us?" She happily nodded and showed her mark as well signifying being from Cait Shelter.

"Ooooh lucky." Gray said taking one more opportunity to punch the guy. "What's your name?"

"Wendy! Wendy Marvel!"

They threw the guy to the side and shrugged, "Guess we are taking her back with us."

Natsu held out his hand and gave her the friendliest grin she had ever seen, "I like your cat! I've got one too!" She blushed a little and took his hand, happy that everything had worked out for the better. Now she could get help for her city.

They walked together until the met a red building with the Fairy Tail symbol carved into one of the bricks, only someone who looked really hard would be able to see it. That is how important it was to stay secret. The group was there to help their city but if everyone knew where to go then they would be hunted down. "This is it. If you ever get lost again look for the cat wind directional on the roof." Gray pointed up and she had followed to see a black metal cat with its paw pointing forward.

Wendy nodded and took the info in, "How do you get inside though?" The door was bolted on the inside but there was not a doorknob on the outside.

Natsu pointed to the alley, "The hideout is actually underground so you have to go to the alley and get into the basement from there." Gray led the way with Natsu and Wendy holding hands behind him.

Gray knocked three times on what looked like a piece of cardboard in the trash waited a couple seconds and knocked two more times. The brick wall next to it started to move with a hefty man on the other side, "Gray, Natsu we've been waiting, it's not manly to be late."

"Yeah yeah, we got someone from Cait Shelter who needed our help." Gray motioned over to Natsu where the goofball was waving with the hand he was holding onto her with.

Elfman eyed her up and down and saw the mark on her, "Come on in and welcome to Fairy Tail." They were escorted into a large room with a pipe sticking out, she had realized that the cardboard was hiding the pipe Gray was knocking on, a chair sat next to it and she figured he sat there waiting for people to return.

They went down a long set of steps that were barely lit up by the small candles on the walls, "Watch your step Wendy it can be easy to fall here." She nodded and kept an eye on her feet.

"Natsu would know he has fallen down the whole flight more than once."

"HEY! You've fallen down too!"

"Only when I had bear feet!"

"That still counts!" Natsu retorted causing Wendy to laugh and Elfman to sigh, it was too late for him to have to deal with these two. Carla stretched and meowed on Wendy's back perching her upper half on the top of Wendy's head.

The light at the end wasn't too bright but she could start hearing voices at the end of the tunnel her nerves were still getting the best of her even though she has only met nice people. She grabbed onto the back of Natsu's black vest and he looked back at her and smiled to reassure her. "Everyone's nice no worries!"

As they hit the bottom a giant empty barrel comes crashing into the wall on their left making Wendy scream and Carla to hiss. "Cana what the hell?!" Gray yelled at the woman in the gypsy like clothing, her brown hair tied up in a messy bun.

"Hey! The boys are back!"

"Yeah and you almost gave all of us a concussion! That's manly!" Elfman cried out flexing his muscles.

Wendy felt a gentle hand on her should and it surprised her, looking up to see a beautiful adult woman with white hair, "Hey sweetie how can we help you?"

"Mira! These two say she is from Cait Shelter."

Wendy straightened up and grabbed her bag off of her back, forcing Carla to jump on the little girl's head. "They asked me to give this information to you guys no matter what."

"They sent a little girl to do it?" A feminine but deep voice spoke up, she had a full body of armor on and it was pretty threatening.

"W-well we needed all the strongest members to stay behind."

Mira gave a look to the red haired woman, "Now Erza we haven't even heard the whole story."

Natsu grabbed the little girl and put her on his shoulders, "Go ahead tell them what you told us."

Wendy wanted to hide in fear, "M-my city… Our people, are in danger. There was a rumor that someone in our guild gave our position away… We never found out who but then we heard that the nobles hired someone to take care of us." Her heart started to hurt, hoping it wasn't currently happening. She was thinking what the others were thinking as well and they all had pained expressions now. "I came with a map, a paper with what the rumors were, and how long we might have left. Our leader was friends with yours and we are asking that you send reinforcements with me back to fight!"

All of the guild members looked at each other, they wanted to say it but nobody wanted to hurt her. Erza stepped closer and motioned for Natsu to take her off his shoulders. "Wendy… Have you considered that they sent you away to be safe?"

Tears filled her eyes and she nodded her head, "I-I did but I can't just sit here… If they have been taken I need to help!" She began to sob and everyone fell silent.

Natsu couldn't take her crying anymore and hit his fist against the wall, "Maybe we can get there on time! I'll go with her!" Gray stepped forward, his arms crossed and stood next to Natsu. They acted like they hated one another but they were the best of friends and he was going to stick by his side.

"Count me in too."

Mirajane bent down and wiped her tears away, "You are one lucky girl to have so many people care about you. Now it's our turn. Erza we need to help anyone we can, if we fall then all of the citizens in Fiorre are doomed. We don't want her to end up like Romeo…"

Wendy looked at the red haired woman who had a softer expression. "Alright you both can go."

The two guys high fived each other and then rubbed Wendy's hair. She couldn't be happier, "Thank you!"

Natsu tapped Mirajane's shoulder, "What happened to Romeo?"

"Natsu we tried to get everyone but Macao was caught and Romeo went back to get him. Romeo was caught instead and now he is in the Duke's cells…" Mirajane grabbed her hair and threw it to a side ponytail. "The Duke wasn't nice about it…"

The pink haired male was now exuding anger, "You volunteered to help Wendy though, and we will get Romeo in time. The Duke is heartless but beating up a kid would bring no satisfaction if it did he would've already done it by now."

He calmed down and Wendy grabbed on to his hand, "I'm sorry."

"No you are fine Wendy. These guys are reliable he'll be home soon. We'll leave tonight so that we can get there as soon as possible."

Erza motioned for everyone to gather on making a plan to get Romeo out. Natsu and Gray went to their weapons "closet" which was just a small notch in the wall to hide them. Gray and Natsu grabbed two sword and some armor for Wendy to have. The plan was that she would stay safe while they fought. She had no training and would only get in the way. After grabbing the little bits of food that they absolutely needed which was a couple cans of beans and a loaf of bread and they headed out the door, their destination: the mountains where Cait shelter resided.

Levy grabbed the thin rimmed glasses off her face and rubbed the bridge of her nose, "Any other books I can get your Ma 'dam?"

Lucy waved at her with a sour expression, "Don't call me that when we are alone its weird. And no."

The bluenette bookworm threw herself down into a chair with her own personal book and began to read. "Sorry Lucy it's hard to do that. We may be childhood friends but we aren't close enough in status for me to get comfortable around you. Calling you by your real name will cause a mix up in the future. I don't want my head chewed off for that." Levy was wearing a long orange gown with a yellow belt around her waist the fabric was tight enough to show a little bit of her curves but the robe made her look shorter than she already was. Lucy absolutely hated that she wore those outfits.

"We need to get out of this castle and get you more refined clothes Levy, you deserve to look smart and classy. No cleavage-" Lucy bit her tongue to see a very unamused girl staring at her. "Ok you at least need to show off the boobs you do have and the curves you've got."

Before Levy could object a knock came at the study and Jellal stepped in with his normal royal guard wardrobe. The base color of his large coat was very dark blue color with silver accents, it sat tight to his chest with chains on the pockets at the top and on his hips. The tail hit the floor when he stood still, his sword was attached to his hip by a large belt with the royal family's crest on the sheath. The coat was buttoned together but he had a black under wardrobe coupled with black pants and silver armored boots. "Princess I was told you were waiting for me. How can I assist you?"

Levy ogled at the way Jellal looked, who wouldn't? Lucy snapped her fingers to wake her friend up out of her day dream and then gave her knight a courteous smile. "I need your intel. The reports I've gotten have been worrying me."

"Let me go out to gather my information-" Lucy held up her hand and walked over to him, her heels clacking against the tile floors.

Levy hid her face behind her book, pretending that she wasn't there. "I want to go to your intel. Fairy Tail has made themselves known and is sparking a rebellion with the other vigilante groups. One of them I have learned may be eradicated soon. No doubt the others will join in and I need to go there when there are less of them to worry about. You will guide me."

The man crossed his arms, "No. Not happening Princess." His stare wasn't that threatening to her anymore because she knew he would break under her eventually, he was HER knight. "You have duties to the castle here and your schedule is full this upcoming week. His Majesty would behead me if he found out I let you out of the castle."

"I have that covered. I have a double who will take care of all my minor duties."

"Marriage candidates are not minor duties."

"These are all men that I have already ruled out, I need to give them an interview to humor them and keep ties with their families. So they are VERY minor tasks." Lucy got closer to him and crossed her arms under her chest.

She looked him up and down angrily, "You need to take me there. If they will listen to anyone it would be me and the person they've trusted information to."

Jellal sighed, "That's the problem, that organization doesn't know I'm a royal knight Princess. To them I am Mystogan who disappears for long periods of time to help villages. I am not Jellal to them."

Levy stood up this time, "Princess if you go Jellal wouldn't be able to assist you if they decided to attack you."

"They won't attack me they aren't savages. They are scared and fighting and I need them to lay low for their own safety. I am going that's final. Levy call Lisanna to tell her the plan, let Virgo know to watch her and help her at all times. Jellal I need a set of armor to journey with you with until we get to Magnolia and a set of commoner clothes so they won't feel threatened." She knew Jellal since she was small and he treated her like a little sister. She had grown up to be such a headstrong woman though and sometimes he hated that. With a smirk on his face he sighed. Levy had left the room to do as her Princess had ordered.

He ran a white gloved hand through his soft hair and chuckled, "Okay. I'll get you there and I'll watch you from the shadows. If we take Aries with us. She has combat training and her appearance will be less threatening but you will still be protected in case anything happens."

Lucy smiled and lightly punched her knight in the chest, "See was that so hard?"

In the next minute Levy returned with Virgo and Lisanna. "Princess I'm honored to assist you again."

"Lisanna thank you for being my double over all these years."

The white haired female shook her head, "I would do anything for Jellal saving me and you taking me in since I don't have my memories. You saved me from slavery Miss."

Lucy gave her a warm smile, this girl was about the same age as Lucy and her condition when Jellal arrived with her one day was terrible. The poor girl had bruises and cuts all over and barely said a word. She had been a slave since she could remember around the age of 6 and couldn't remember anything before that. Jellal was almost the same way, he was taken in by Lucy's mother when she visited an area around Magnolia, the royal guard had busted a child slavery organization and Jellal was so young my mother felt terrible for all the children and rehomed them, some fled in fear but Jellal had come up to her specifically to ask to be part of the guard, his intricate and red scar of the brand they put over his eye making her almost burst into tears.

"_Momma your back!" A young Lucy ran in her dress down the hallway, her mother held out her hand politely to let her daughter know that it was not ok to run. Lucy quickly adjusted herself and walked one foot at a time, not quiet getting the rhythm down just yet to "glide" across the floor. When she finally made it over she bowed to her mother who bowed back and they both excitedly shared a hug._

_Layla put her daughter down and came to eye level, "Lucy I have someone I need you to meet. Please be courteous." Lucy nodded and couldn't wait to find out who it was._

_Just like back then Jellal stood with confidence, he stepped out from behind the Queen and bowed, "Princess it is an honor."_

_Lucy smiled at him and then noticed his scar. She slowly walked over and put her tiny hand on one of the lines. He flinched at first and she pulled away, "Does it hurt still?"_

"_Not anymore, it's just sensitive."_

_She didn't really get what he meant so she kissed the palm of her hand and placed it gently on his face, "Pain pain go away, pain pain fly away." Jellal couldn't help but laugh and he bowed to her one more time._

"_Thank you Princess it feels so much better."_

Jellal would always appreciate the Queen's kindness and saw a lot of her love in Lucy's eyes. "Lisanna do your best. I will be taking my leave to prepare everything." He turned and began to walk out on his own giving slight head bows to everyone as he passed.

Lucy sighed, "Man he needs to lighten up."

Levy shook her head, "I can't believe you got him to agree Ma 'dam."

"Lucy!"

Levy sighed, "Lucy."

Virgo extended her hand, "Mistress Lucy rarely ever gets rejected. Personally I think he is too soft on her."

Everyone nodded in agreement and Lucy huffed, "Hey I am a Princess don't undermine me!" She whined and all of them laughed together.

A dark shadow stretched across a large plain, the moonlight shown on a tall and dark hearted figure. In the distance was the town that Cait Shelter resided in, the trees surrounding it almost had the place hidden at the edge of the mountain. "I almost want to do this for free." The deep a beast like voice grumbled.

A curvy and peculiar girl walked up behind him, dark clouds now covering the moon and rain pouring behind them. "Gajeel must wait and Juvia will enforce that rule."

"Yeah right rain woman I can take you." He gave a half grin toward her and crossed his muscled arms, the wind from the clouds above started to blow his black hair around and caused his metal piercings to feel cold on his face.

Juvia managed to nudge him with her elbow, he didn't move but she didn't care. "Juvia will set up a camp, the money should be here tomorrow."

"Gihi, I can't wait."

**Hope you enjoyed the next installment. Wanted to get the foot in the door for the stories. Like always leave reviews. Tell me what you want to see. I wanted to introduce more characters in this to get the story really started so sorry if it was too long. Let me know if you want lengthy chapters like this or if you prefer the length like in Chapter 1.**


	3. Double Edged Sword

**Hey everyone sorry for the late update, I know I promised Sundays. Something came up! Appreciate no one getting mad though! Enjoy the next installment. : )**

Folding long hair into a helmet was harder than it seemed. IT came to the point where Lucy had to scramble all of her hairs on the top of her head and Aries using a ribbon to magically keep most of it on her head and then shoving the helmet over it. "Mavis Aries that hurt…"

"S-sorry metal isn't very forgiving." She flipped the visor up on Lucy's head so that they could see one another's faces. Aries made sure to stick her slim fingers inside to tuck the fly away hairs.

Being a Princess, leaving the castle was unheard of unless for special events, especially with all the duties she has like budgeting, the King had the final say of course but it was still important for her to get the hang of the duties of royalty. Lucy has snuck out with Levy before for an afternoon to just be girls but she hadn't been gone for longer than that. The only way she could get out is to disguise as someone with access in and out of the kingdom, a soldier. "Goodness this thing is the worst." The shoulders or the armor had too much room and it was hard to relax her arms since her armpits rubbed against the metal, her chest was so tight it was almost like her bustier only with no give whatsoever, her legs weren't long enough for the armor in her crotch not to permanently rub her inner thighs and other areas. Lucy was jumping and rubbing herself against objects to try and get herself semi-comfortable.

Aries giggled at her master and folded the Princess' pajamas to put away, "Well that is actually an old model of 'female' armor when they thought we would all fit in the same armor."

"Well good thing I was able to find some extra money for that."

"And all the women soldiers thank you, I know I do." Aries was a warrior as well, she wasn't as high ranked as Jellal mostly because she didn't have the years of experience but she was up there in the ranks where she could lead her own troop of soldiers if need be. She doubled as a maid though inside of the castle as a hidden guard for the nobles.

Virgo and Lisanna let themselves in as they saw their Princes using her bed posts to adjust herself, looking like a bear scratching its back. Aries was dusting the old armor off with a cloth, "Ma'dam at times like this if someone told me you were a Princess I wouldn't believe them." Lisanna held in a giggle but it was obvious it was killing her.

Lucy huffed and stomped her foot, "It's not my fault this thing is so disagreeable!"

"Would you like to punish me for my rudeness?"

"Why would you ask it like that?!"

Aries used her fist to punch the back of her suit a few times, oddly enough it was helping. "Sorry Princess it was the easiest to get, if we had taken an up-to-date armor that would mean someone else wouldn't have theirs which would raise questions."

Virgo raised her hand, "I feel as though this is actually a form of punishment."

The meek maid jumped out of her skin, "N-no! It's not!"

Lucy waved at Aries and adjusted her boot, "No worries Aries I know."

"Princess should we start getting ready as well?" Lisanna decided to join in, mostly because her nerves were getting the best of her.

Lucy pointed at her, "I am Lucy right now. You are the Princess. And yes get ready."

Virgo grabbed the younger girl and led her to the bathroom area, "Princess why are you in the rags, you will shame your father."

"DON'T ACT LIKE YOU SAY THAT NORMALLY!" Lucy hollered after her rude pink haired maid.

A knock on the door interrupted the fun and Lucy threw a hand over her mouth and then motioned for the other two to hurry as fast as possible into the bathroom. The blonde haired girl then took the visor off the top of her helmet and threw it down. "I'm ready Aries."

She gracefully walked to the door with her hands folded firmly over one another. Another knock followed but nothing else. "Who is asking for the Princess' presence?"

"I'm actually looking for my little lamb, I believe I lost her." A purring voice came from the other side. Lucy let out the air she had been holding and let Aries open the door for him. "I got what you had asked for." He grabbed a box from behind him filled with armored pieces.

Lucy lifted the visor to peak, "Thanks Loke."

Aries hugged him tightly and he kissed her forehead, "Anything for my ladies-" He stopped when he saw Lucy in the very unflattering armor. "Take that thing off your curvy and delicious body looks terrible in that thing."

She was a Princess dammit! "Don't sexualize your master's body you pervert! Aries why did you agree to marry that thing?!" She was halfway joking about it.

The girl only responded with a blush, "I think it is so charming."

"That's why you are the perfect girl for me." They rubbed their noses all cutesy like making Lucy shiver. She had never experienced something like that but she had seen it multiple times, it would be a cold day in Fiorre when that would happen.

All three of them had the same base armor on, it was a dark purple tinted metal. Loke's had a black cape that reached his lower back to show his rank along with claw marks painted on his shoulders and chest. They were a symbol of honor and only Generals were able to have them. Lucy's was just a plain model with nothing special to it, Aries had a cape as well on hers but no markings. She was just under her fiancée but she was one of the higher ranking soldiers. "Gag me with a spoon."

Leo snapped his fingers after the snuggling, "Oh Jellal also said he would meet you at rendezvous, your father summoned him for a meeting between nobles."

Lucy had finally found a comfortable spot in her armor and crossed her arms. "I wonder what that's about. Oh well, one thing at a time. Thank you for the message, we need you back to training recruits so please hurry back." They said their goodbyes and he was on his way, whispering something to her that Lucy couldn't quite make out.

Lisanna opened up the bathroom door a crack and whispered, "Is it clear?"

Virgo opened it the rest of the way, "The intruder had left Princess. I hope the wig I prepared for you and the breast prosthetics are to your liking."

Lucy stomped her foot again, "Stop making it seem like an everyday occurance!"

They all looked her up and down though and nodded, "She is passable."

"Virgo my bags." The dark pink haired maid grabbed all five bags from the closet and threw them on the floor.

"For a warrior you sure are bossy."

God she could get under the skin, but it was nice to joke around with her. "I told you only the necessities! I don't need a foot scraper!" Lucy stumbled and fell onto her knees to go through the bags and throwing things out.

Lisanna out of instinct followed suit to help. Lucy pushed her hands away, "You are a Princess stand up." Although she wanted to help, she obeyed her master's orders and the Princess was taking this fairly seriously.

Aries got down on the ground to help organize the mess and throw out the heels, ribbons and luxury items. Only riding pants and boots remained, as well as different colored riding shirts. They were all very plain looking and would do the job outside of the castle to hide her identity as well as a black wig and some colored lenses like what Lisanna was wearing. Virgo and Aries helped their Princess back to her feet and she looked her replacement up and down.

"Like I said before you are going to be a Princess. This isn't just for a few hours, it'll be a few days. In that time you will meet nobility and you need to exude honor." She gently grabbed her shoulders and pulled them up and back to bring out the girls, pushed her stomach in and her hips forward. "Remember this feeling because this is the way a Princess stands, and the way you walk keeps the form and you need to glide."

They all started giving her tips and tricks on how to be a better replacement Princess. If anyone noticed she was a fake it would be detrimental to her reputation. Her heart was racing the whole time thinking about making a real difference to the kingdom, her mother's smiling face came to mind and she felt warm. _Please let everything go well…._

The sound of grumbles filled the room, everyone was talking low to one another, exchanging good sand information. Cana, was using her tarot cards to try and predict some kind of future. "How are we going to get Romeo? We promised Natsu we would but it's harder than it seems…"

Flashes of Romeo running back into the fray for his father haunted Elfman's mind, "If I had held onto him tighter he'd be here."

"Macao wouldn't be though and Laxus would break him like termite infested wood over his knee. We were better off having Romeo taken." A green haired woman decided to cut in. A little girl with black hair and braided pigtails sitting on her hip. "Let's just hope he doesn't get sold any time soon."

A black haired man, obviously the father of the little girl came up behind them, "We know Romeo won't break so it's about how long Laxus will stand the silence."

"Bisca you are right, and your husband is too. We all need to hope that just isn't fighting back or else what Alzak said will be upon us faster than ever. No one is to blame for what happened." Erza the red haired woman took her sword and stuck it in the dirt floor. "We need to start planning and stop feeling sorry for ourselves."

A long silence came over the room. "I can get the details we need." Mira walked over to them with drinks and a few small sandwiches on a makeshift tray.

Elfman clenched his fists, "I won't allow that, not again."

"It's not your say now is that?"

"If I let you go it won't be manly."

Cana flipped the card down with the Knight of Swords. "Mira we can find another way."

She held what seemed like a genuine smile but the aura of her anger poured through. "Just let me do this, rushing into it anyway so any information we can get is the best."

Erza held out her arm to the others who were going to disagree or fight. "Let her do what she wants. Deep down we all agree it is for the best." Mira bowed and whispered a thank you to her longtime friend. Setting everyone's things down and then excusing herself. The white haired woman made her rounds and then head for the upstairs, she had to walk through the barracks where everyone slept if they didn't have a home to go to. Blankets and other soft objects were put strategically in certain places with everyone's belongings on top to signify who owned what space.

Since the house belonged to the Strauss family, she and Elfman lived upstairs to hide their underground homeless shelter and illegal Guild. Back when the original master was alive things were better and the need for their Guild was nonexistent. He was a kind ruler and he cared for his people, his sudden death brought upon the recent chaos over the years. A stairs case led up into a pantry door in the broken down kitchen of the home. Tiles were missing, the white counters were stained odd colors and even though the air was more fresh up here that also opened it up to more smells. Mira crinkled her nose and walked to the right and into the living area where the wallpaper curled and the wood was infested with termites. Her room was up the stairs on her right and at the end of the hallway. On the wall were pictures of her used to be family.

Back when she has a mother and father and a little sister to love. After her parents, who were doctors of the town, died of illness it was just the three siblings for the longest time. It was fine though while their ruler was so kind. When he died orphans slowly started to be taken from the streets, one day her sister was taken and she hadn't seen her since. The pictures were up as a reminder for the fight and to keep her sane. The wood moaned under her footsteps as she reached her room, a dark wooden chest lay on the floor immediately after opening the door. Mira rested herself on the floor in front of it and gently opened it. "Please let this work…"

Oh did she want to explode. The Princess in a giant metal chamber had a rough time in the bumpy carriage. She had too much room in some places and not enough room in others. If it weren't for the giant windows and the fact that Jellal was in the carriage she wouldn't stripped down by now and put something the fit on. Bump Thunk! _Oh Mavis does my butt hurt…_ She had never experienced such torture.

"How long until we hit Magnolia?" It had been already an hour in and even though she had done well to memorize maps she had never traveled enough to remember the lengths of routes like Jellal.

The knight who sat across her paid no mind and only stared out the window. "These horses are some of the best, it'll be just a few hours max to get there. Including the stop we will make."

Aries pulled off Lucy's helmet and took a rag to her Princess's head, she had never seen her master sweat and Jellal found it quite entertaining to see her work so hard. No normal noblewoman would dare leave her chamber maids crying from refusing to have her hair done so that it would fit in a dirty helmet.

The soft girl took off some other pieces while they continued to talk. "It'll be nice to stop anyway so I can get into something more believable and comfortable. By the way what did the nobles talk about?"

Jellal sighed and gave her a tired look, "Princess."

"Lucy."

"Ok. Lucy. There are things still that don't involve you just yet. This is one of those things."

Her heart sank and fear rose to take its place. "Jellal I want no secrets."

The command was very forced but serious, she never truly ordered him around. "I'm sorry lets first focus on the mission at hand. I'll let you know in time."

"No Jellal! I will not be kept in the dark I am future Queen of this country! I am not some DOLL!" Lucy raised her voice like a child and she immediately regretted it. A small blush came to her cheeks but she held her courageous expression.

The two guards looked at one another not knowing what to do next. "Depending on what happens with this. Something major might happen. I will let you know as we go."

She was still very angry at herself and at him, the cryptic answer still didn't answer her so she felt inferior to him. As if she still didn't have HIS trust or respect. God she wanted to be more aggressive like Aquarius. The silence was choking everyone and Lucy forced herself to look at the scenery, "You will tell me what is going on. I won't be able to think straight or make correct decisions without knowing all the repercussions."

The agreement was silent and at this point she had wished that she hadn't asked him anything.

A blue haired girl jumped in joy as they came into the city of Oshibana. It was hallway to her town Cait Shelter which meant they might be there on time to help everyone. "Natsu! Let's keep going!"

Gray dragged himself through the border line of the city, "Wendy we may need to take a break for a while, we have been walking for hours."

Her heart became heavy and they could see the change in her eyes, "Just a little while. We need to conserve strength if we are going to fight at our best." Natsu pat her head which made her smile. For some reason they had a sibling connection and he felt like she was a sister he had to protect.

"Ok for a little bit!"

Gray was one piece of clothing away from being completely naked, mostly because of the heat. "We need to steal a ride. We can't walk the rest of the way." He elbowed Natsu who had let Wendy go on ahead of them. "At this moment everyone might be fighting for their lives."

They let her wander off a little, but she stayed in their sights. "I know. We'll rest for an hour and maybe we'll be able to get a ride…" He was a little weary of the idea but getting there was more important.

"I know you got that thing though so we need to find something to carry your lifeless body on it too."

"Although it pains me to admit it yeah."

Wendy ended up making a sharp turn and running back to them. "Guys! Look at the beautiful forest in the distance! It's like it goes on forever!" People started to stare at them because of her ruckus. Most people whispered about Gray's exposed body some bad comments but mostly good. Natsu couldn't help but hear everything with his hearing.

God people could be so vulgar. "Put your clothes back on you man whore." He pushed his friend who was already re-dressing.

"Hey lava brain how about we think of a plan for when we get there. We have to prepare for everything." With the little they had in their pockets they decided to stay at an Inn called Bad Dog. A bar was attached to it that held more of the rougher members while the Inn had the classier ones. "Wendy go up to the room to rest we'll be there in a minute."

Natsu pushed her toward the stairs and took a look in his back pocket for more money and added it to the change they got for the room, "A couple drinks and then food for all three of us." The both of them hit forearms before walking through a big door to go into the bar.

_Knock…. Knock….._ Her knuckles always felt a little soar knocking on the useless door. Her heart felt like it was in every extremity down to her toes and finger tips. A loud grunt-like noise summoned her inside and she pushed on the door as hard as she could. "It's been awhile. I've honestly missed your silver hair…" His large hand brushed her cheeks, the instant she felt it a warm sensation came.

Mira ran her finger over the buttons on his coat, "You've been so busy it was hard to sneak here…"

His free hand felt the curve of her back, "Let's catch up…" The blonde beast switched places with her so that she would be against the wooden desk. One hand was in her hair, gently pulling her head down, the other exploring where her stocking was clipped to her garter belt.

The attire for him was more difficult. "R-right here? Where someone could walk in?" Mira's heart was racing as he saw the corners of his mouth raise, revealing the few teeth he head that wear sharp like canines. It sent shivers up her thighs to see his possessive and cocky expression.

"Admit it. The excitement of someone catching you makes you excited." He whispered into her ear and really pulled her head back to expose her neck. Mira swallowed hard, relying solely on him to not let her fall. He took his knee between her legs and forced his way through under her skirt, using it as leverage to lift her onto the desk.

Her face was hot, her body was hot and she couldn't take it anymore. Mira was almost losing sight of the mission. "The thought of confinement makes me feel so excited… If only there was a place to really feel that way…"

Laxus loved the way she talked to him, her finger nails lightly grazed the back of his neck. He could only imagine seeing her mischievous face looking innocent again from doing something she had never done before. "It's too bad that there are already people occupying that area or else I'd agree."

This was it, this is what she was wanting. "Having pathetic people watch as we enjoy ourselves sounds amazing. They'd never know it was us either."

God was she enticing him, if only that damn kid wasn't there. "It's too far to go anyway. Too many people could see and I can't have this reach the higher ups finding out about this."

"Awww is it really that far away?"

"All the way down stairs kitten, I'm sure I can find something to make do for you." His heavy jacket was unbuttoned and off now. The undershirt was being slowly unbuttoned by her thin and long fingers. He was getting really impatient and decided to rip it off the rest of the way, using it to tie her wrists together. "See?" She got some of the information she needed to find out where Romeo was.

Mira honestly didn't realize how exciting it was to not have control. She was always in control of herself and the tight feeling around her wrist opened up more feelings of relief. Her face was fully flushed and she felt drunk off of the feeling. He forcefully wrapped and arm under hers and another under her knees. "Since you're begging so much now I can't help but give you what you need."

The study was directly connected to his room through the bookcase, he kicked the corner twice to unlock and then to open. All the while she was tracing shapes on his chest and kissing his strong jaw. Before she knew it he had dropped her on his bed. Mira lifted her hands above her head since they were just getting in the way and watched him get undressed the rest of the way, she was still fully clothed though. He left his boxers on as he watched her squirm, she looked like she was at war with herself on whether she should invite him or not. The torment in her face was all he needed though, he lifted her right leg up and over his head, tracing his fingers down her thigh, her skirt flipped up revealing her black lace undergarments. Mira was more flushed now being exposed and angry that he was having all the fun, he put pressure into her thigh and snapped the clamps off her stockings. Sticking his fingers underneath and sliding them up taking both her heel and stockings off. Laxus nipped at her ankles and pushed her side against his body, she could feel him against her hip, and every time his manhood throbbed she squirmed against him. "Laxus please…" She couldn't take the teasing anymore but he wasn't done with her.

He took off both stockings and heels and forcefully turned her body to be perpendicular to the bed. Laxus lifted her up to untie and unsnap her uniform in the back, in the process she managed to get her arms over his head to lock him in place. Her mouth had a mind of its own as she let the tip of her tongue draw a line up his neck, making him release a growl that she could feel. She bit at his collarbone to entice him more, he hurriedly started to tear the clothing off of her body. Mira couldn't help but gasp when she heard the sleeves rip and her skirt, he had made her outfit fall off of her body with ease leaving only her lacey bra and panties. "I'm glad you wrapped yourself up nicely."

Between her kisses and managed to giggle, "Anything for you…" she whispered into his neck, he didn't quite hear her response but he shrugged it off as he unhooked her bra and its straps so that he could at least keep this part intact. Her pale skin was captivating and see her gorgeously plump breasts was the best stress reliever he could have. He sunk down into her bosom to smoother himself in her scent and his hand worked on her nipples, his large thumbs rubbing her pink areolas causing her back to arch. She thrust her hips as forward as she could every time he squeezed and circled her sensitive areas. "Good, writhe under my touch you vixen…" Mira whinned and tried her best to dig her nails into his back, the muscles catching under her hands to grip, giving her enough leeway to lift her hips up and against his sensitive parts. He gave one of breasts a rest and grabbed the back of her head. "You know how to beg."

God he was the biggest tease, she loved and hated to be ordered around by him. Mira let go of her leverage and grabbed the back of his head as well and violently kissed him, which riled him up enough to meet her halfway and shove a hand under her ass and lift her into him. She felt him on her core and she let out a loud moan. "Please Laxus. I can't…" She huffed and stopped talking, feeling embarrassed. Only he could do this to her. He happily obliged and swiftly took her panties off and managed to get his off while she was still wrapped around his neck. Using his right arm he lifted her into him again making her moan again purposefully as he moved her on to the bed the correct way. "I want to hear you beg me little lady." He took her arms from around his neck and with one hand had her bound wrists in his hand comfortably, she went wide eyed when she realized what he was doing. He lifted his hand to his mouth and began to lick his fingers, she whimpered and instinctively closed her legs but he just positioned himself closer to her to make them open wider around him. He really looked like a beast with his evil grin as he started to use his finger to rub her clitoris causing her body to jerk, he started slow putting different kinds of pressure rubbing the lips of her opening as well. "Laxus… mmMM!" Mira tried not keep herself quiet.

"As you wish m'lady." He slowly stuck his index finger in, feeling her inside clench around him. "Ah! MM!" She was moaning louder just feeling his one finger inside of her, searching her insides, when he began to pump it in and out she was starting to lose her mind. "My room isn't sound proof, how about I help?" He let go of her wrists and grabbed his night stand so he could grab another spare shirt and placed it in her mouth so that she had something to moan into and bit down on. She obediently opened her mouth to accept the gesture and then he inserted a second finger without her knowing. "Eeyah!" She called out and he laughed. "Laxus!" She hissed, he put the shirt in his mouth and when she was ready he used one hand to massage her breast and the other to pump out of her. Her leg wrapped around his hips and she pulled herself closed to him asking for him to REALLY take her. Laxus used his thumb to rub her clitoris and inserted another finger feeling her clamp down on him hard. Mira's body was tensing and she was losing her mind, her hips jerked with the rhythm he was pumping at, reaching her climax fast and hard. He could feel her coming close and that's when he stopped. "MMM!" She yelled at him and she kicked at his chest. "Hey hey, I can't have you finish without me babe." His erection was throbbing and ready for attention, she could never get used to how big he looked.

Positioning himself outside of her he rubbed her a couple more time to make sure she was still on the edge, and she was. She managed to moan out his name again and he slipped himself inside, the heat of her vagina felt amazing on his cock. He entered in slowly to make sure she was ready for him, and he got in with ease. "This is where the fun begins…" Laxus grabbed her shoulders and lifted her upper body off the bed, he sat with his legs crossed and lifted her up and down slowly. "Go on if you want it take it." She wanted it so bad, Mira wrapped her tied up hands around his neck again and used her knees to push herself up and down causing her to moan loudly. He saw her tortured expression and decided to help, grabbing her hips and helping her she screamed out in pleasure as he filled her every crevice. "Oh god." He moaned feeling her tighten and release on his member. Laxus threw her forward and started to pump into her faster, taking over and letting the beast show. He took her lips onto his and used one hand to hold onto her back and coerce her into the pattern and circle her around his dick. She could hear her muffled screams and it drove him crazy. "Mira…" He was coming close to his climax and he wanted to make sure she was too so he dropped himself down on to her breasts to have a tast of her pale splender taking everything in and using his tongue to tease her nipple, the hand holding himself up went to her clitoris as he rubbed and pricked at it. She started to really scream at that point and he started to really force himself further inside her. Mirajane spit the cloth out of her mouth, "Laxus I can't take anymore, please!" She managed to hiss out and he sped up really digging in and pushing her legs farther apart and above his shoulders. "Ah! Ah!" They finished together with the last few pumps.

He jerked a couple times and continued thrusting to make sure everything was done. Sweat pouring down his back and his face. Mira was breathing heavy and lay limp on his bed. "It's been awhile huh?" He joked and then slowly pulling out of her seeing the mess they caused. Laxus grabbed a cloth to clean himself off and one for her. "I could always do it if you want." He teased and she grabbed the cloth, closing her legs immediately after she was able to, still embarrassed.

"I can do it myself thank you…" He managed to stumble over into his bathroom and she lay there feeling dirty and guilty. Tears started to well up in her eyes from her heart hurting so much. _Why you..? Why not someone else?_ She quietly sobbed on his bed while he was away and then sucked the tears back when she heard the faucet turn on. Mira took the opportunity to clean herself up and cover herself with the blanket.

Laxus confidently left the bathroom and made his way to the bed, settling down and wrapping and arm behind his head and the other around Mira. She couldn't help but cuddle into his firm body and fall asleep, the nightmares all went away when he was nearby… Laxus looked down at her sleeping face and sighed, closing his eyes for the night as well.

**So guys this is the first time I've written something so graphic but I want this to be just like a drama movie/show. I'll only improve and there will be more so give me some cretic and tell me what you want me to change/do. I apologize for the late update but I hope this made up for it!**


	4. Change of Plan

**Sorry for the late update, been very busy and will get right down to it. I do not own Fairy Tail or its characters the adaptions I have of them are for entertainment purposes. Enjoy.**

_Dear Mother,_

_I hope you are watching over and approving of who I am as a Princess. I am using every asset I have to try and clean up the kingdom you loved so much. The ideals you left me have not died and Jellal is by my side to guide me and remind me of my path. Right now Magnolia, ruled by Laxus Drayer is in deep trouble, please keep them in your arms and hold them as they will need it these next few days. Fairy Tail is my first goal, their Guild has proven to be strong and secretive over the years with trying to help their city, causing other Guilds to form. But they have gotten rough recently and losing control, I will lend them my hand to fight their war. Please watch over my safety, I have trained with Jellal and the guard to prevent what had happened to you, but I fear I will never be fully prepared. I love you mother. Wish me luck._

_Your Lucy._

The sun set through the carriage window as she wrote in her journal. Aries had assumed a stiff sleeping position next to her, armor and all. She couldn't wait to stop and get the rest of her armor off peacefully, sure there were curtains on the windows but she was still a Princess and needed full privacy, only her husband was able to see her body when she was ready.

Jellal had not been asleep at all through the trip, his eyes were always turned outside at the landscape. His face was stoic but his eyes were full of love as he watched the trees and the animals swing by the window. They hadn't spoken much since the talk about her father except for her curiosity getting the best of her. A lot of, "Whats that?" "Is that what I think it is?" "Where on the map are we?" Because of how truly ignorant she was with the world outside of her walls.

In the midst of all her thoughts she noticed ahead a city, "Jellal! Where are we?" She whispered, trying not to wake up Aries. She tapped put her body against the inside the carriage to see as much as she could. "How much longer to Magnolia after this?"

The blue haired knight straightened himself up and grabbed his luggage, "We are halfway there Princ-"

"Lucy."

He was very unamused at her correcting him but he just shrugged it off, "Lucy. You really should not be so familiar with your guards or staff and I will reprimand you in the King's place."

She would not have him act like a father to her, "I will be as close to you as I feel necessary Jellal. You are like a brother to me. I know my status, and I know yours. If anything you are a compatible suitor for the throne despite where you came from!"

Aries managed to gravefully wake up and watch the altercation. "Dears I believe it's time to stop for a while, being cramped up is not doing any of you any good."

Jellal had a very tense expression on as he bit his tongue. "Lucy, this closeness will hurt you. You need to learn to keep a distance. You never know when something will happen."

"That may be how you choose to live Jellal. But I will never live that way. The only people I keep at a distance are the ones that treat me like a tool or an object to obtain. I learned that from Mother. And if it weren't for my Mother you wouldn't have even been here." Lucy became emotional, her throat felt like a tiny ball had been logged in her throat and her jaw clenched shut to keep the whimpers from coming out. Controlling the muscles in her face to appear calm even though her red face and teary eyes said differently.

"It's the reason why The Queen is dead!"

Aries gasped and put her hands over her mouth. It had gotten too far and even her knees began to feel shaky. "Jellal…" Lucy's whole body tensed up and her eyes were wide like saucers. The pink haired knight didn't know what to do. "That's enough for right now, no more. We only have a couple minutes until we hit the city's borders."

Jellal pulled a cable hanging above them, a tiny bell rung outside to tell the driver to stop. Without any words he threw the carriage door open and stepped outside, leaving his luggage inside. The driver continued on with Jellal walking beside the horses, Lucy wordless stared down at her hands and Aries pet her beautiful blonde hair. "Would you like me to brush you hair?"

Lucy almost lost the tears that gathered in her eyes when Aries had spoken but she kept it together and gently nodded. Aries grabbed the Princess' brush, handed down from her mother and started to brush it through her very long blonde hair, it was soothing to Lucy and she could really calm down and take easy breaths just from this alone. "Thank you…" She whispered and Aries touched her forearm gingerly to let her know it was ok before continuing. Lucy stared at Jellal who walked in a fast pace outside because of how angry she made him, it hurt her to see him like that.

"Take that!" Wendy called out as she laid down the winning card in the fourth round of Spanish Rummy.

Gray and Natsu looked at each other surprised as the little girl was beating them both. "Well it's the last round that counts! There are no discards!"

Wendy giggled and waved her hand at them, "Just tell me what I have to do."

The shirtless companion snickered at her happy go lucky, "You really like this game now don't you?"

"I do! It takes my mind off of things for a while. When are we going to keep going?"

The pink haired male shuffled the cards and sighed, "We need to get a ride, and the rest of the way is too rough for us to take the whole way without stopping again."

She shrugged, "I guess that's true. Carla and I stopped a bunch of times on the way to Fairy Tail."

"Once we have a ride though we are out of here." Gray reached over and ruffled her blue colored hair and watched her face light up. She was a cute and nice kid and deep down he really hoped that they would be able to help her.

It took a lot for Gray to think they weren't already too late. "Let's call it a game and go scouting ok?"

Wendy shot up excited and nodded, "Yeah!" She was pumped up and that enthusiasm was going to help them keep going.

Outside the Bad Dog Natsu and Gray spotted a nice carriage parked a little ways down the way at another Inn that was higher quality than the one they had to choose. "Looks like someone is watching over us." Natsu commented as he pulled his friends together to plan.

Jellal refused to speak a word except to let them know of their arrival and that he would secure a room. Lucy, however was not going to trust the Inn to preserve her privacy so she asked that the Carriage be parked on the side of the building so she could change. Her knight was hesitant but let her have her way because of his need to keep silent, in fear he would say the wrong thing again. Aries helped her tie the curtains down after parking. "If anything happens yell for us ok?"

"I have some kind of combat training I know what to do. Plus it will only take a few moments. I'll lock everything from the inside so don't worry." Lucy gave her a gentle smile and it warmed Aries' heart to see she was feeling better.

They left to get the room and as Lucy promised she locked the door to the carriage. She stripped the rest of the armor off her body including and not limited to her armored pants and leg plates, chest and torso plates of armor. A black two piece suit hugged her body which was thick to cover and conceal the open parts of the armor so that enemies wouldn't find weak spots as easily. It hugged every inch of her upper body and honestly was very frustrating to take off, she managed to free herself from the shirt half and let her chest breathe a little. Lucy may be traveling and on an important mission but she didn't have a combat bra and had to take the comfiest and most breathable bra she had, which still consisted of white lace all over and a pale blue bow in between. "Goodness Mother your genes are deadly." From her memory and portraits she knew her Mom was beautiful and everyone who recalls her would say so. But she couldn't imagine what it was like when her Mother was in her prime, she even attracted the future King.

There were little red marks and imprints where the clothing sat for so long against her skin and she thought it unsightly. Next were the tight pants which she easily slipped off her hips and backside but had to sit down to roll it off her legs. Her panties matched her bra, mostly because they were a comfortable set that even she wore to bed sometimes. "Now where are my things?" Lucy rummaged through her bag to find her clothes when she heard a thunk noise outside, it made her stop for a moment but she shrugged it off as an animal. The blonde found her shirt and slipped in on her arms but left it unbuttoned to let her body breathe for just a little while longer. As she slipped on her pants though a small breeze brushed over her back and clanging sound. "What the?" It was then and there that with her body completely exposed did she see a man three fourths into her carriage through a window, a man with pink hair was crawling his way in.

They shared an awkward stare for a long time before both of their faces went completely red, "You…. You!" and she took in a deep breath to scream. Natsu panicked and launched himself at the blonde woman and put a hand over her mouth, using his body to keep her from struggling.

"Wait wait wait. I'm sorry I didn't mean it don't scream!" Lucy was trashing on the carriage floor trying to get free, his legs were firmly over her and squeezing her arms to her side. "I'm not going to hurt you!" He pleaded and kept his balance on top of her. She was really freaking out though and he noticed that he was straddling a half-naked woman with her top almost completely exposed. "Shit" he used is free hand to cover his eyes. "Ok I'll make a deal with you." Lucy yelled under his hand and squirmed some more.

Natsu kept blushing more and more as she thrashed and caused him to regain balance and look more. Her body was rubbing up against him and he couldn't help but react. "Please stop moving!" He hissed at her and she stopped, she was huffing and puffing and her chest was rising and dropping fast, making matters so much worse for him. She was killing him with her big brown eyes, the stare made him feel so guilty the smell of Vanilla and Honey only made it worse since he felt like a creep for smelling her. "Ok I just need your carriage. You can finished getting dressed but you can't scream." Lucy kept glaring at him and Natsu kept averting his eyes away from her and eventually she nodded in agreement. Natsu, with the upper hand lifted himself off of her. He grabbed at his sword that had fallen off of him while he climbed through the window. "I hate to threaten you with harm but continue getting dressed please and then exit the vehicle." Lucy wasn't going to argue right now.

She was shaking from the altercation and was honestly afraid for her chasity and her life but all she could do was take his word and assume she was safe as long as she left. Lucy was not going to go down without a fight though. Outside she heard another male shuffling around, she now had the validation she needed that this man was not prepared to harm her. But that doesn't mean she wasn't. She buttoned her shirt facing away from him and finished pulling up her pants, Lucy grabbed her boots from the bag slowly and started to put them on, next was a hair tie, one for her braid that she made and then for the pony tail she was putting up.

God did he try not to stare, but she was gorgeous. Her frame was amazing, her hips were to die for and looked like he could grab on to her firmly and hold her close. The woman's back was sleek as well as her butt being firm but plump. Natsu's guilt and desire kept building up. He couldn't help remember the way her breasts looked in her bra either and how smooth her stomach looked. Not to mention that to die for face, she was crafted perfectly like a doll, but her eyes were full of life. Even though they were also full of hate for him. "Can you go a little faster?"

"Just one more thing." Her voice was like velvet and he got distracted enough not to realize she was reaching for her sword as well, it was thinner than his and of better quality. They were now pointing their sword at each other's throats. Lucy was still shaking and he could see her, but the fire in her eyes was no wavering and he now had to take her seriously.

He cracked his neck a little, "Look honey we both know you are from money, put that thing down before you hurt yourself. I only want the carriage, if you fight me I will fight you seriously."

Lucy smirked and her shaking settled, "I know what you want. I'm letting you know that I need this for something important. I'm not letting you leave with it."

"Why don't you just buy another one?"

"In the time it takes to buy another one it'll be too late."

They kept staring at one another and realized that there was no room to fight in here. Lucy looked him up and down though and his stance although awkward was very skilled. He was a right handed swordsman and his stance was something she knew he had training in. She stood with her right foot in front of her firm to the ground but not compared to her back left foot which was against the bench and parallel to catch her weight and push her forward. "I have something I need this for and I'm sure it is more important than yours."

Lucy tested the boundaries and shuffled toward his sword which should have landed at her throat if he was serious on hurting her but instead he shifted his stance back. He cursed, "I will hurt you."

"No you won't…" Lucy flipped her sword up and to the side to push his sword away and then ducked and launched herself at him. Natsu let go of his sword on purpose and reached for the door latch, unhooking it.

"GRAY GO!" Natsu yelled out and he heard the whip which caused the horses to move. Lucy yelped as she hit the bench, not expecting him to dodge her instead of catch her. He reached over for his sword again and grabbed it but Lucy took her boot and kicked his hand, hoping her would let go but he just took it.

The carriage was jumping up and down with the fact that they were driving down and alleyway. "JELLAL!" She shrieked and that's when Natsu grabbed Lucy by her waist and jumped out of the moving carriage, Gray had taken the turn too sharp for them not to fall out. She screamed and held tight to the attacked who wrapped his body around her as they fell and rolled.

"Ah fuck that hurt, damn stripper!" Lucy felt his hand on her back of her head and her back and the only thing that hurt her was her side. She realized she was holding onto the man's black vest for her life though and simply shoved him away and reached for her sword.

She stood back in her stance, "You will tell your friend to bring back that vehicle!" Natsu hesitantly grabbed his sword that flew out with him and stood.

Lucy couldn't shake the feeling that he was trained. The only awkward part would be that he was so low to the ground compare to her but she had seen that stance before. "I'm sorry but I can't do that, I have lives counting on me."

"Well it looks like that's both of us." She charged first throwing her sword from the downward angle and cutting at an ark, without any sweat he blocked her attack and then jumped back. That made her mad, it was like he was taunting her. Lucy came back at him pretending that she was going to swing that way again but instead jumping up and coming down on him. Natsu made his sword flat against the palm of his hand and blocked her sword, he then took his foot and tried to catch her feet but she jumped and lifted her legs up. Lucy chopped at him again to push him back which worked enough for her to swipe at his torso, he reeled back to dodge and took the side of his sword to smack her forearm and deflect her away. Lucy yelled out and seeing the pain on her face. Lucy held her arm and really got mad that he was not taking her seriously. That's when she noticed the peek on an emblem on his arm. "Why are you here?" she used her sword to point at his arm, which he just covered up with his opposite hand.

"That's none of your business."

"It is my business. You are taking MY carriage. What is your goal?"

"I have a mission and the likes of you wouldn't understand that!" His face said it all, he was done with those who had money, he was tired but he was strong.

"How would you know that?! Have you asked?!" She shook off the pain and started again. Swinging at him only for him to catch and jump back. It was repetitive and the only person who had been able to spar with her was Jellal. "I am trying to save a lot of lives that I feel responsible for!" She huffed and let out a huge amount of force that caught Natsu off guard.

He faltered for a moment and she was able to get a hit on his sword that sent him back.

"YOU? Trying to save lives? For all I know that means throwing the next best party!" That comment stung and she kept swinging at him which he kept trying to dodge but he was slowly starting realize she wasn't going to back down and started to attack on his own. He hadn't fought this hard in years and even though he was starting to become emotionally overwhelmed he was having fun.

Lucy struck down at him again, "You are quick to judge by looks but I have had my hardships as well! I have seen death and I have seen rebirth! I will be the savior of this land! Are you with me or not?!" Lucy cried out and put all her strength into the next swing.

Natsu, caught off guard by her speech almost let the sword cut his abdomen but he was too quick to flip the blade around to catch the blow, his arms swooping down like a golfer and his body turning into the blow. His sword picked hers up and he was able to slap it away from her and then grab her left heel with the top of his right foot, making her cave backward and onto her ass. "I don't know what you're talking about but I won't follow someone weaker than me."

"So this is Fairy Tail." His eyes widened and he stabbed the sword next to her head.

"How did you hear about that name?"

"I have my resources… Judging by your looks I can now see you're the Fire Dragon…"

Natsu grabbed the hilt of his sword and leaned over her, furious now. If she had information about him then that could mean his friends were in danger. "Who the hell are you?"

"You're savior." She huffed under him. Even with the sweat and dirt on her face she was beautiful but that was no time for that.

He had to catch his breath as well and he just stared at her, both of them sharing a strange and attracting moment as they were merely inches away. People were starting to gather though. "Change of plans you are coming with me."

Lucy cursed, "You said you were only after my vehicle!" she started to push herself out from under him but her gently placed a foot on her hand to warn her. His sword close to her throat.

"You know too much and I can't have someone like you running around willy nilly. I won't hurt you if you come with me quietly." Natsu was cold now and it sent shivers down her spine. She was going to die if she said the wrong thing.

Lucy closed her eyes and took a deep breath, hoping that Jellal would come soon. "You know I came with others correct? They will come for me."

Natsu smirked at her but in an amused and taunting way that made her heart skip. "Let them come."

In the moment they could hear horses whiney and stomp from not too far away. Natsu's expression changed, they were not supposed to meet up back at that Inn. They were supposed to meet outside of town. "Judging by your expression this wasn't the plan. Looks like they came sooner."

Aries was driving the cart, a little Wendy sitting next to her. Gray could not be seen for some reason and he panicked. "I'll ask again who are you people and why do you know of us?" Before he could look down to get his answer a sword was at his throat and a dagger pointed at his back.

"Put down the sword, you are no match." Jellal was being easy right now. He wanted to behead to ruffian for doing what he did to his master, the Princess of this country. But he was level headed enough to know that no one knew she was the Princess. Natsu cursed and did as he said, throwing the sword to the side and lifting his foot.

Lucy crawled out from under him and let out a deep sigh of relief. "It's about time."

Aries stopped the carriage and hopped off, "I'm so sorry Lucy! We thought you were still in the carriage!" Lucy glared at Aries for not using a fake name but she was thankful enough she didn't say Princess.

Jellal had Natsu firmly caught and the anger in his eyes was very clear. "Jellal please. At least take the sword away from his throat." Both of them looked at her in surprise. "Do it!"

Jellal did as she said but he kept the dagger behind the salmon haired boy's back. Natsu couldn't see the man but his technique reminded him of someone. "You are way too trusting lady. I just tried to kidnap you."

The famous knight scoffed and rolled his eyes. Lucy glared at him to shut up and both of the men didn't make any more motions. Jellal at this point had covered his scar and half of his face with a black bandanna which was odd. "My name is Lucy not lady. Jellal where is his accomplice?"

"In the carriage tied up, the little girl was their distraction." Aries helped the child down and she looked deathly afraid, but Aries' gentle touch made her feel better.

Lucy walked over to the girl and looked her up and down and reached for her girl's right arm, she flinched and closed her eyes when she felt Lucy take the bandage off her arm. Wendy gasped and grabbed at it to pull it down. "You aren't from Fairy Tail?"

Wendy shook her head and looked at Natsu for help. "Don't hurt her ok?"

"What made you think we would do that? The cushy ride on the front of the carriage? Or helping her off the carriage?" Aries disputed his rude request.

Lucy motioned for Natsu to shut up and he did mostly because the assassin behind him was sticking him every now and then to remind the ruffian what position he was in. Lucy grabbed the door to her carriage and saw an almost naked man on top of all of their things. "I guess that's why he said something about a stripper…" She could see his Fairy Tail mark on his chest. "What are you guys doing so far away from Magnolia?"

Gray who was tied up by his wrists behind his back threw himself out of the carriage feet first. "Who the hell are you psychos?"

"I'll tell you what I was telling him." She pointed her sword to Natsu. "My name is Lucy. You cannot have my carriage. I will be your savior and we will save lives together."

Natsu, Wendy and Gray exchanged confused looks at one another, never had they met someone with some kind of status that wanted to help the poor. "Jellal let go of him I believe they need our services." She walked over to the pink haired male and put her sword to his throat. Making Jellal back away. "If you tell anyone what you saw today, mention what happened, or even think about what you saw in that carriage I'll use the sword on your other head."

God did she send chills up his spine, he hadn't met such a graceful but strong woman outside of Mira and Erza. Both of them were pretty in their own right and capable but something about the blonde made her different from the rest. Natsu decided to whisper back, "I'd love something else of yours to be used instead." Her face became red from anger an embarrassment and she jumped back, spinning and using the momentum of throwing her foot up to send Natsu flying.

Jellal watched the altercation and wondered what it was for. Their blushing faces made him angry. "My lady please refrain from hurting yourself."

Wendy jumped up and down, "You are a lady?" She squeeled. Lucy and Aries giggled at her while jellal retrieved Natsu's limpish body.

"I am! My name is Lucy, what's yours?"

"Wendy! Gray is the on tied up and you kicked Natsu!"

_Natsu…_ Lucy escorted Wendy back to the carriage and Aries untied Gray.

"Hey I didn't agree to this." Gray bickered.

Aries laughed, "You are coming with us no matter what since you attempted robbery. Either you let our lady help you and you don't go to jail, or you fight us and you get locked up your choice." She finished freeing him from her expert knotting and he rubbed his wrists.

Natsu was fine being dragged around since he was sore and tired anyway until the Jellal guy looked down with a glare, "You are lucky you are who you are or I would've killed you in cold blood."

"What does that mean?" he didn't answer though and they piled into the cart. Jellal grabbed the driver and paid him for his word and gave him money to get back to the kingdom. With that they were on their way.

Lucy brushed herself off and Gray couldn't help but admire her body as well. Her clothes were tight to her body and did not lie about any of her nice curves. Natsu saw him and couldn't blame him but he had no idea that the real thing underneath was to die for. "So how do you know about us?"

Lucy fixed herself up and fixed her hair. Aries, taking a liking to Wendy started to play with her hair. "I know you because I've been looking for you. I am, as you've guessed in a higher class. My resources and time, however, are being used to help the towns and cities."

Natsu shook his head and crossed his arms, "Yeah ok…"

Gray elbowed Natsu, even though he felt the same, they had still not killed them when they had the chance and they weren't trying to sell them off. "How do we believe you?"

"Laxus Drayer is corrupted. He was trying to follow in the footsteps of his grandfather but his Father was not in the mood for equality through all. Eventually the two ideals mixed in him." Lucy grabbed her files from her luggage with all the reports and files. "He used to be good but now he thinks anyone who isn't visibly useful needs to be taken care of."

Natsu was listening now, she did seem to know her stuff. "So how are you supposed to help us?"

Aries glanced behind her at Lucy and she ended up crossing her heels and putting her hands on her thighs. "I am currently traveling to help renovate your town to being in income. I want to free some of the slaves, and I came to want you that the higher ups are catching one. Getting intel. And plan on destroying your guilds with dark guilds. Guilds that were trained for assassination."

Wendy flipped around and grabbed at Aries. "That's what is happening to Cait Sith! Please help us!"

"Cait Sith? I've not heard of that one…"

Wendy almost started to cry. "We are very remote and we mind our own business. If anything we help our town by farming and protecting wildlife and hunting. But awhile back the ruler wanted to buy the land and people in Cait Sith started to disappear. We knew it was him and so after a while we started to protect the area and not let anyone in the woods."

Aries held onto the girl and let her stay in her arms. "That's when we started getting warnings… A scout or two went out and never returned. One did and they said a dark guild was coming. That why they sent me to find Fairy Tail to help."

Lucy reached over to pet the girl's head. She thought what the others were thinking. Wendy was being saved and that they may be too late. "Jellal did you hear that? You know where to go." Wordlessly Jellal cracked the whip and they were off toward Cait Sith.

"The Guilds, especially Fairy Tail are making too much of a presence. They may be taking out the little ones first to make a show out of it in hopes that the others will either disband OR riot and make themselves known so they can be eradicated." At that point Natsu and Gray worried for their friends.

Aries pat Wendy on the head and they went back to doing her hair. "After we go and help Cait Sith we need to go back and warn your friends. If they do anything too noticeable then they will be worrying about the same thing."

"Ok Lucy." The way he said her name made her feel embarrassed. "We'll accept your help but we still don't know who you people are."

She grabbed at her ponytail and let it down, "That's none of your concern until it becomes relevant."

"How is not relevant now?"

"Because my identity can't be thrown around, and honestly I don't want people to belittle me for who I am by title. I am more than an object and you are more than tools. In a way we both want the same thing. I may not have the street smarts or the fears of a dark past…" Lucy clenched her fists and took a deep breath. "I may not have the scars. But I have the heart, I have the ideals and the means to fix this. Just let me as Lucy help you."

Gray and Natsu exchanged one more look. "Alright. Let's formerly introduce ourselves then. I am Gray Fullbuster of Fairy Tail."

"Codename Ice Demon." Lucy said allowed and Gray was taken aback that she knew their code names too.

Natsu couldn't stay comfortable because of his motion sickness but he was able to muster, "Natsu of Fairy Tail."

Lucy looked at him with an eyebrow raised, "My file didn't have a last name on you either Fire Dragon. Do you not have one?"

He shook his head. "I don't have a last name."

That was really strange considering Laxus was very diligent on having records on every resident as well as family lineage. "I am Aires. I work for my lady and am a body guard." She was sort of confused when they didn't snicker or laugh at her for saying she was a bodyguard. Of course she had taken down Gray before but the Natsu boy didn't know that.

"I am Wendy Marvell. I am an orphan but my family at Cait Sith gave me that last name." Her light hearted attitude was refreshing.

Jellal knocked on the wall of the carriage. "I am Jellal Fernandes. Lucy's head bodyguard, I know you will hate this and you've become all chummy buy if any of you harm Lucy I will be the first to come after you."

Both Gray and Natsu wondered about his weird head piece but didn't question it. Lucy had wondered as well but he had his reasons and didn't have the time to question it anyway. "Once we get there we will assess the situation. But Wendy no matter what you need to stay here, promise me." Wendy nodded in agreement and they all settled down.

Aries noticed Natsu's symptoms and grabbed a package from her bag with a few rolled up pieces of paper. "Take this." She grabbed a roll with her fingers placed on the openings. He grabbed it from her hands and poured the powder into his mouth.

"Have you always been like this?" Lucy asked grabbing a soft coat for him to use as a pillow.

Natsu's face became red from the offer and he took it, resting his head against the carriage wall. "Ever since I was young."

Wendy raised her hand, "I do too but I have a special technique to keep me from getting sick."

It only helped slightly but the coat he was using to put his head on was really soft and felt great, it also smelled like Vanilla and Honey like her, it was embarrassing but nice. They all ended up taking a nap in the carriage before they arrived to recuperate. Aries had switched with Jellal so that he could rest as well even though all he did was stare at Gray and Natsu which made them nervous. Lucy ended up sleeping against the carriage, eventually with the bumps in the road she would wake up every now and then and eventually settled on Jellal's shoulder. He felt awful for not having any proper place for his Princess to sleep but that was ruined by Natsu and Gray, if only they hadn't run into one another like this. For some reason Natsu didn't like that they were so comfy with each other, no real bodyguard would nuzzle up to their master, or maybe he was making excuses for his jealousy.

Jellal let the action happen and he let Wendy rest against him as well. Eventually he let his eyes close but was never truly asleep. With Jellal "asleep" Natsu and Gray could relax and sleep.

In the moments they were away Mirajane woke up to an empty bed and a new pair of clothes at the bed side. Her heart was warm at the gesture but guilt ran through her veins like a virus, guilt for having feelings for him and guilt because she was double crossing him as well. She grabbed the black dress with a ruffled neckline and black heels and put them on with her lingerie underneath as well since she had nothing else.

It was time to try and find Romeo with what little information she had about where he could be. She knew it would've been a walk from the study area. Which meant he was on the property, they'd have to pass a lot of rooms too if they were going to be caught so easily. And the only way to keep people without anyone else from hearing is to put them down in a basement of some kind to drown out sound. Mirajane went out into the hallway and down the hall, she was heading to her secret area, years in this place and she knew it in and out and made some new places of her own, like the area behind his other bookcase so she could listen in on him.

She made her way through the hallway and down into the servant's quarters. She said her hellos and rushed through to the back. A door led to a set of stairs going up into the meeting rooms and a door behind it that she was able to hide by the fact that one has to squeeze themselves between the wall and the stairs made it easy for people not to question it. Mira pressed herself against the wall as tight as she could even with her chest getting in the way it was too hard to get behind the stairs.

That door led to stairs going down into some secret meeting rooms Laxus had for his dirtier affairs. Obviously there were other ways to get into these rooms that Laxus knew but she wasn't able to explore those options because of the probability of getting caught. Mirajane searched and searched the room to try and find something that would lead to an underground jail cell. That's when she sat in his chair and looked around at the chairs at the table they were all pointed towards him but in a manner about what was behind him. There were two doors, one obviously led upstairs the other would lead to an unknown area. She opened the one on the right and it did in fact lead downstairs, if only she could have found an easier way to this room.

Mirajane made her way down the stairs that actually had a curve to them and led her to the dungeon area where people lay there on the floor sleeping. They saw her but didn't care, their hope died a long time ago and they assumed she was there to take them away. Romeo was toward the middle and she ran over to him. "Romeo!" The boy was taking a rock to carve into the floor for entertainment.

His face lit up seeing the white haired woman, "Why are you here? What if they catch you?" Mirajane ran over and hugged him through the bars.

"Of course I am here to save you, everyone is worried sick and your father is very upset that we couldn't save you before."

Romeo shrugged his shoulders, "I know, honestly it hasn't been bad here. I assumed I'd be starved but other than Laxus being as scary as they say…."

Mira had seen their introduction, she wished they had known him before he became this way. When he was an innocent child just like every other kid. "We will get you out of here it'll just take a couple of days. We have to do it so he won't find you again… I need to explore all the exits ok?"

The dark haired boy nodded. "The way you came in is the way they usually come in to grab everyone to bring them up into the mansion. There is a door behind you though that leads outside where we come in from. It leads out to the garden area."

Mirajane ruffled his hair, proud that he gathered his own intel, she heard the door she came from opening though so she kissed his forehead and ran for the other door, sticking around to see who it was. "Hey sweetie, here is your meal and I snuck a pack of cards for you. I'm sorry you have to stay here." That voice belonged to Ever, one of his lackeys. Looks like she had a soft heart after all, in the end it could work for them if they had to. Mirajane closed the door completely and made her way through the hall and then up some metal stairs and a door that, like Romeo said, led into the butterfly room of the indoor garden outside. It was a beautiful sight to see and now she needed to get back to the Guild to let them know what the plan was. While she walked through the lawn and out into the good part of city she looked back to see her home when she was young, where she and her siblings used to live when Makarov was still alive. He always took in orphans with no home until they could find a place to live, that's why the place was so big.

"If only…"

**Hey everyone hope you enjoyed the extra-long chapter this time around. Wanted to make up for last week. Let me know what you think! See you guys next week!**


End file.
